Le zanpakuto de glace
by Shiro Kyria
Summary: Les zanpakutos ne sont pas encore retournés dans les sabres de leurs maîtres, et certains maitres ont plus de chance que d'autres...


**Disclaimer : **Non Bleach ne m'appartient pas bien j'avoue avoie tenté de kidnapper certains personnages mais Kyria est ma propriété !

Bon bah c'est ma première histoire, c'est un peu niais mais j'avais envie d'en faire une sur ces deux là ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Reviews please ?

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que les zanpakutos étaients "revenus", efin ils étaient toujours matérialisés pour une raison encore inconnue sur laquelle le capitaine de la 12ème division travaillait dur. Aussi dur que Mayuri pouvait le faire pour un fait qui ne l'interessait absolument pas.

Dans un sens j'avais eu plus de chance que certains, j'avais eu pitié des capitaines de la 8ème et 13ème division, leurs zanpakutos leurs en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs aux dernières nouvelles.

J'étais désolé de ne pas avoir un vice-capitaine aussi serviable et calme que Hyorinmaru. Il était un peu trop serviable d'ailleurs et Rangiku en profitait largement, un peu trop à mon gout. Mon regard se posa sur lui tandis qu'il m'aidait avec le paperasse que je m'étais coltiné avec tout ces zanpakuto qui étaient devenus fou. Et Matsumoto n'était pas en reste, mais bien sûr comme d'habitude elle s'était enfuie pour aller profiter du dehors. Je soupirai.

-Quelque chose ne va pas maître ?

Je sursautai légérement, et reposai mon regard sur lui.

-Non, non ca va. Je pensais juste à Matsumoto et à tout le travail qu'elle avait.

-Voulez vous que je le fasse pour elle ?

-Tu es trop serviable Hyorinmaru, laisse. Ce sera sa punition.

Mes yeux se reposèrent sur ma feuille mais pourtant je n'arrivai pas à me concentrer. Mon esprit vagabondait. Je revoyait mon enfance plus présicément. Et j'eu une irrémédiale envie de pastèque. Pastèque qui apparu sous mon nez, sortie de nulle part.

-Co-comment ?! demandai-je surpris.

Hyorinmaru me regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait le don de prévoir ce dont j'avais envie.

-Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, je vais continuer pour vous.

-Ne prends pas cette peine, c'est mon travail et...

-Ca ne me dérange pas.

Il avait utilisé ce ton doux mais ferme qui m'interdisait toute contestation. Je fis une mine quelques peu boudeuse et gênée. Je pris le fruit en main et commençai à le manger lentement sans lâcher Hyorinmaru des yeux. Les souvenirs de notre combat me revinrent en mémoire. Je les chassai bien vite au risque qu'il n'anticipe mes pensées et ne fasse un autre acte idiot. Matsumoto entra au même moment dans la pièce.

-Non mais vous n'avez pas honte de faire autant travailler votre zanpakuto à votre place capitaine et vous qui en profitez pour manger !

Je m'énervai quelques peu, elle avait du culot !

-C'est moi qui lui ai demander,commença Hyorinmaru. Matsumoto-san vous avez beaucoup de travaille qui vous attend je pense, continua t-il avec un calme légendaire en hochant la tête vers le bureau de ma vice-capitaine où il avait réussi à entasser dix piles de dossiers qu'il avait fait tenir en équilibre par je ne sais quel miracle.

Rangiku s'approcha d'un air séducteur près de mon zanpakuto et elle commenca à lui parler d'une voix mieleuse.

-Dis Hyorinmaru tu ne pourrais pas le faire à ma place ? Ah mais capitaine !

Je venais de lui lancer tout les pépins que j'avais en bouche, chose qui avait eu le mérite de lui ôter l'envie de redemander une telle bêtise à mon zanpakuto. Non mais quel flemmarde je vous jure !

Le reste de la journée s'était passée comme elle avait commencée. Hyorinmaru m'avait même mis à la porte pretextant que je travaillais trop. C'était assez inattendus et quand j'étais rentré, le bureau était rangé et il avait même redécoré le bureau avec quelques éléments de glace. J'ai pu apercevoir au fond de la pièce Rangiku qui se tuait à petits feu, à demi-couchée sur son bureau une crampe au poignet. Hyorinmaru avait même mi Haineko au travail, et cette dernière était dans un état tout aussi pitoyable que sa maitresse.

Conclusion, il fallait que je demande à Mayuri de faire en sorte qu'il devienne mon second vice-capitaine à jamais. Enfin, ca attendra.

Aux abords de 23 heures je laissais ma subordonnée et son zanpakuto s'en aller. Correction j'avais demandé à Hyorinmaru de les ramener dans leurs quartiers, elles ne tenaient même plus debout à vrai dire. J'en avais profiter pour rentrer dans mes quartiers, me changer et me coucher.

Les souvenirs de mon combat contre Hyorinmaru me revenait en mémoire tandis que j'essayai de m'endormir. Je me revoyai lui demander de se souvenir, je me souvenais de chaque attaque, de chaque instant jusqu'au moment où je lui avait demander de ne plus m'appeler petit. Puis c'était flou. Je ne me souvenai que vaguement d'une chaleur. J'avais vaguement l'impression qu'on me serrait dans les bras, qu'on m'enveloppait de chaleur mais en même temps c'était froid, terriblement froid.

-Maître es-ce que ca va ?

Je me redressai subitement en sursautant. Et tournai ma tête en direction de la voix. Je ne le vis que quand les rayons de la lune l'atteignirent mais je n'avais pas eu besoin de le voir pour le reconnaitre.

-Tu m'as fais peur Hyorinmaru.

-Veuillez m'excuser.

-Matsumoto et Haineko sont dans leurs quartiers ?

-Oui. Mais vous es-ce que ca va ? Vous sembliez agité.

-Ce n'est rien, va te coucher.

Je fermai les yeux en me recouchant dos à lui. J'essayai de retrouver cette sensation mais rien ne me parvins. Sa voix me fit à nouveau sursauter.

-De quoi essayer vous de vous rappelez maitre ?

Le rouge me monte aux joues et je fronçai les sourcils un peu énervé. Je me retournai.

-Rien, Hyorinmaru va te cou-

Je m'arretai de parler quand je fus complétement retourné.

-Hy-Hyorinmaru!

-Es-ce ça que vous cherchiez ?

Il ressera un peu plus son emprise sur moi me forçant à caler ma tête contre son torse tandis qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Le rouge présent sur mes joues s'amplifia un peu plus.

-Tu es bien trop serviable.

Je n'eus en réponse qu'un soupir heureux. Il me força à m'allonger et je passai ma nuit ainsi contre lui. Je me sentais étrangement bien près de cette chaleur à la fois si douce et glacial, elle n'était ni trop chaude ni étouffante. Après tout je détestait la chaleur et c'était la première fois que je me sentais tellement détendu. J'avais l'impression d'avoir ma place, que plus rien ne m'arriverait tant qu'il serait là à me serrer en signe de protection.

Le lendemain je regrettai amérement la veille. Kyria était passée par là et avait sans doute photographiée la scène mais elle m'avait promis de le garder pour elle. Et de toute manière j'étais bien plus tendu que d'habitude quel abruti j'ai fais ! Je m'étais comporté comme une enfant et je détestais ça ! Hyorinmaru me tendis un autre pastèque que j'attrapai en le remerciant. Matsumoto en profita pour arriver en fanfarronant avec Haineko.

-Capitaine vous êtes vraiment trop mignon comme ça ! On dirait un enfant !

-Je suis jalouse ! J'aimerai moi aussi qu'on s'occupe aussi bien que moi ! compléta Haineko.

Cette moquerie lui valu une autre attaque de pépins de pastèque qu'Haineko subit aussi. C'était la moquerie de trop. Pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ca vous aura plus ! Reviews ?


End file.
